


We all gay: group chat

by Joshlertrash114



Category: Ryden - Fandom, joshler - Fandom, petrick - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Bands, Cheezwhiz - Freeform, Couple, Cute, Emo, Fanfic, Fedora, Fluff, Gay, Gay ships, Group, Group chat, Jishwa, Josh - Freeform, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Peterick, Ryden, Texting, Tyler - Freeform, breadbin - Freeform, brendon, characters, joshler - Freeform, otp, patrick - Freeform, pete - Freeform, phone, relationships, ships, so cute, thankspete - Freeform, tyjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlertrash114/pseuds/Joshlertrash114
Summary: Breadbin started a chat!Characters:Breadbin-Brendon UrieCheezwhiz-Ryan RossJishwa- Josh DunTyjo-Tyler JosephFedora-Patrick StumpThanksPete- Pete Wentz





	1. Chapter 1

**Breadbin** added **jishwa, tyjo, cheezwhiz, fedora, ThanksPete**  to a chat!

 

**breadbin:** **Sup mother fuckers?!**

**Cheezwhiz: hi beebo**

**Jishwa: heyy**

**Tyjo: halo**

**Fedora: hi**

**thankspete: sup**

**breadbin named the chat : we all gay**

**jishwa: omg my life**

**tyjo: thats gr8**

**breadbin: the fuck yall doin?!**

**cheezwhiz: sitting next to you**

**breadbin: ry..i know what your doing im talking about everyone else**

**cheezwhiz: :,(**

**breadbin: aww im sorry i feel bad i love you**

**cheezwhiz: :)**

**thankspete: AWW OK**

**breadbin: lol stfu u know u do that shit with patrick too**

**fedora: he does currently sitting very close on the couch rn cause he thinks im "too fradgile"**

**thankspete: u r!!!! If i wasnt sitting this close u would have a breakdown**

**fedora: *serious blush***

**tyjo: im dying this is so cute but yall arent as cute as me and jish**

**jishwa: aww tyjoooo i love you bb**

**tyjo: love u more jish!**

**jishwa: wanna come cuddle ty?**

**tyjo: yaaaaaa!!!!!**

**breadbin: YALL STFU WITH ALL UR GAY ASS'S**

**thankspete: :/...ur gay too tho...**

**jishwa: ya...**

**cheezwhiz: ya..**

**breadbin: i hate all y'all except for ryan**

 

 


	2. HELP!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh just got finished fucking tyler hard, he asks for help on what to do

**jishwa: ALL THE TOPS I NEED YOUR HELP I JUST GOT FINSIHED FUCKING TYLER GOOD AND IDK WHAT TO DO HES WHINING ON THE BED IDK HELP NOW.**

**breadbin: ahhh i see >:)**

**jishwa: PLEASE BRENDON I NEED HELP I DONT HAVE TIME**

**thankspete: well i can tell you what i do with patrick**

**jishwa: Please anything**

**breadbin: ask if hes okay**

**jishwa: ok**

**jishwa: okay i said and he just whined and noded.**

**thankspete: make sure he can walk**

**jishwa: UHM HE FELL. IDK WHAT TO DO**

**breadbin: damn u went hard...but its ok thats normal for first timers**

**jishwa: WELL WHAT DO I DO MY POOR BABY IS ON THE FLOOR IN PAIN**

**thankspete: pick him up and give him a bath. Patrick always likes warm bubbles baths after**

**jishwa: ok......i turned on the water**

**jishwa: hes in the bath**

**breadbin: ok wash his hair and body**

**jishwa: done**

**breadbin: wrap a towel around him from behind and keep your arms wrapped around him**

**thankspete: also give him small cheek kisses and whisper soft things in his ear**

**jishwa: LIKE WHAT?!**

**breadbin: "i gotcha", "your so pretty", "i love you" shit like that**

**jishwa: aww he smiled**

**thankspete: okay now go get him some pajama pants and put them on for him he might be too sore.**

**jishwa: pjs are on and were in bed**

**breadbin: ok so ty is gonna b a HUGE cuddle bug tonight, spoon him, ryan LOOOOOOVES spooning**

**breadbin: send a pic when u do so i can see if ur doing it right**

**jishwa:**

**jishwa: YES? NO? MAYBE SO?**

**thankspete: does he seem uncomfortable? Basically is he super tense?**

**jishwa: no hes relaxed and smiling**

**breadbin: well your doing it right**

**breadbin: dont forget to give him lots of kisses**

**thankspete: and give him whatever if its reasonable he deserves it**

**breadbin: give him all of you so let him kiss you whenever, take off your shirt whenever, play with you, touch you, hug you, give you hickeys, etc**

**jishwa: thank yall so much**

**breadbin: ur welcome**

**thankspete: np**

**tyjo: wait..what just happened?...**

**jishwa: TYJO SHIT GO BACK TO SLEEP**

**cheezwhiz: beebo what were yall talking about...**

**breadbin: uhhhh nothing ryro just come downstairs and ill come make you feel nice**

**jishwa: wtf does that mean...**

**breadbin: it means im gonna feel him but not sexually and kiss him and whisper soft words**

**cheezwhiz: its my favorite reward ever**

**jishwa: aww im gonna try that one time with ty**

**fedora: im confused**

**thankspete: PATRICK GET DOWN HERE AND DONT READ THE TEXTS**

**fedora: i already did..WHY WOULD U TELL THEM ABOUT MY BUBBLE BATHS?!**

 


	3. Hold close

**cheezwhiz- hey guys**

**jishwa: gm**

**tyjo- hai**

**breadbin- hi**

**jishwa- where is pete and patrick?**

**breadbin- probably still sleeping**

**tyjo- its legit almost noon**

**cheezwhiz- ya but they had a big fight last night**

**jishwa- aww no!!**

**breadbin- but they love eachother too much to breakup**

**tyjo- true**

**cheezwhiz- patrick gets super clingy after they fight**

**tyjo- ive noticed that actually**

**jishwa- same**

**breadbin- well lets just wait till they wake up**

 

**-1 hour later-**

**thankspete- mornin bitches**

**jishwa- its almost 1...**

**thankspete- stfu josh**

**tyjo- excuse meh?**

**thankspete- oh god here we go...**

**tyjo- BOI YOU DID NOT JUST TELL MY BABY TO SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**cheezwhiz- BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP.**

**thankspete- ...**

**tyjo- ...**

**breadbin- how are you and Patrick?...**

**thankspete- were okay now i think we need that cuz i feel closer to him**

**jishwa- aww**

**thankspete- obviously hes gonna be HELLA clingy for the next few days so if he texts weird shit just ignore it**

**tyjo- kk**

**fedora- hi guys**

**cheezwhiz- sup pattycakes**

**fedora- dont call me that**

**cheezwhiz- sorry patty**

**fedora- even worse**

**breadbin- hey yall wanna go on a triple date tonight?**

**jishwa- what time?**

**breadbin- eh we could eat at Tal's, be there by 7?**

**tyjo- sounds good jish and i will be there**

**thankspete- patrick and i will be there**

**cheezwhiz- beebo and i will too obviously**

**breadbin- alright see yall soon**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter WONT be text and will be like a normal fanfic i guess


	4. Triple date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL JOSHS POV

Joshs POV Tyler and were getting ready. He was in the bathroom fixing his hair and i was changing. I walk in the bathroom

and kiss the back of his neck softly. He shivers then smiles. "Should i post this?" Tyler showed me his mirror selfie. "Damn

yea" i said handing him his phone back. He smiled then posted it

 

**Tripple date ready.**

 

Tyler posted the picture then we got in the car and drove. We all sat down at our tables and talked for a bit. "So whats new

spill some tea" brendon said. "Uhhhhmm...." I thought of something to say. Tyler and were the most recent couple out of the

group so i wasnt very educated on how to be a good boyfriend. I just kept watching brendon and petes moves and coppying

them. So when pete held patricks hand and slowly rubbed his thumb over patricks hand I did the same. I slowly ran my hand

down to tylers while listening to brendon talk about new ideas. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me then smiled. I smiled

back then continued listening to brendon. The waiter came around and gave us our food. We sat and ate and chatted about

music, relationships, and other shit. After dinner we decided to walk down to the icecream shop across the streets. The rest

of the guys were ahead of us. I could see tyler shivering while we walked. "You cold baby?" I said. He nodded. I took off my

jacket immedietly and put it on him. He looked down and smiled. I wrapped my arm around him and kisses his cheek.

he blushed hard and we ended up at the icecream shop. All of us sat separatly mainly so we can give attention to our

boyfriends. "What flavor did you get?" Tyler asked me. "Rasberry, wanna try?" Tyler nodded and i fed him a bite. I saw

brendon and pete watching and smiling at me. "Can we watch a movie and cuddle tonight?" Tyler asked softly. "Of course

prince" tyler looked at me confused. "Prince?" He smiled at me. "Yea...so?" I replied. "Eh i dont know thats a new one" tyler

said eating his icecream. "Its cute though cause your my handsome prince." I said grabbing tylers hand. Tyler smiled and bit 

his lip cutely. After we all finished, we said our goodbyes. "I got to get ryan home hes on a sugar rush" brendon laughed. I

laughed then hugged him. "Alright, tylers pretty tired so i got to get him to bed." I said. Brendon smiled at tyler who had his

arms wrapped around my waist from behind and had his head rested on my back. "Im guessing hes a cuddle bug?" Brendon

asked still smiling. "Very" i replied looking at tyler. "You ready to go home baby?" I asked quietly. He nodded and reached up 

wanting me to carry him. I smiled and picked him up. Brendon giggled. "aww well you two have a good night" brendon said.

"Night tyler" brendon said softly. "Mmnight.." Tyler said sleepy. Brendon smiled then walked off. I took tyler home and we

cuddled to sleep.


	5. Go to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon cant put ryan to sleep

**Bredbin: GUYS HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET PEOPLE TO SLEEP**

**jishwa: shhhhhh!!!! Tyler is asleep dont wake him up**

**breadbin: then turn off his ringer dumb ass**

**jishwa: ok lol**

**thankspete: the fuck is happening**

**breadbin: ive been trying to get Ryan to sleep**

**breadbin: i knew icecream was a bad idea**

**thankspete: lol**

**breadbin: THIS ISNT FUNNY IM SO TIRED AND STRESSED**

**jishwa: just tuck him in bed**

**breadbin: YOU THINK I HAVENT TRIED THAT?!**

**thankspete: uhmmmm whats he doing..??**

**breadbin: running and laughing at nothing**

**jishwa: ok...how have you been acting towards him**

**breadbin: wdym**

**jishwa: maybe if your yelling at him to go to sleep it upsets him so he does it more**

**jishwa: just very calmly go up to him and tell him your tired and need him to go to bed**

**breadbin: ok..**

**breadbin: he just groaned and said no**

**thankspete: maybe he wats you**

**breadbin: 0-0**

**thankspete: NOT LIKE THAT YOUR PERVERT**

**breadbin: oh**

**thankspete: maybe he just wants you to hold him or something**

**breadbin: ill try...**

**jishwa: usually if tyler is like this then i just calmly grab his hand, lay him down, and massage him until hes tired**

**breadbin: that might work**

**breabin: ive gotten somewhere**

**thankspete: what progress was made?**

**breadbin: hes laying in my lap**

**jishwa: awesome. Now massage or let him watch something till he is tired**

**breadbin: ok thx**

**thankspete: np**

**jishwa: yw**

 


	6. Whats so funny?//ryden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An actual fic of the process of getting ryan to sleep
> 
> ALL IN BRENDONS VIEW

"RYAN GO TO BED." I yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" he replied screaming. 

"OH MY GOD RYAN WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS?! GOD DAMNIT I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW." I yelled absolutley pissed.

Ryan paused and looked hurt.

"Oh no..im sorry baby i didnt mean it im just stressed." I appologized

Ryan wiped a tear and nodded. 

"No no no please dont cry!!" I walked over and hugged him

A couple minutes later Ryan was back to screaming and laughing.

"RYAN PLEASE JUST LAY DOWN AND SLEEP IM SO STRESSED AND TIRED" i yelled

He ignored me and kept screaming

I texted josh and pete to see what to do.

I took joshs advice of going up to him calmly.

I put down my phone and walked up to ryan.

"Ry?" I said softly touching his arm.

He turned around laughing.

"Ry please please please come to bed im so stressed and tired and I just wanna cuddle and fall asleep," i begged.

Ryan bit his lip guilty and hugged me.

I hugged back and rocked back and forth slowly.

"I love you beebo" ryan said softly.

-30 min later-

Ryan was in my lap and i was massaging his shoulders.

He randomly started giggling at the ceiling.

"Whats so funny baby?" I said Smiling at him.

He sat up and faced me.

"Hi" he giggled smiling at me.

"Hi georgeous" i smiled opening my arms out.

He crawled into my lap and we kissed a few times.

"Tired yet?" I asked cuddling ryan.

He yawned and nodded.

I leaned over and turned off the light.

"Get some sleep little one" i kissed his cheek then fell asleep.


End file.
